


A Walk Home With Bellamy Blake

by warriorprincessclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/warriorprincessclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a long walk home in the rain ahead of her, but Bellamy Blake shows up and makes the experience a little more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk Home With Bellamy Blake

Clarke sloshed through the flooded streets on her way home from work. This is what she got for trying to be healthy. She saw that it was going to rain that day but she thought,  _oh it'll be fine I can walk 2 miles in the rain._  Clarke regretted this decision immensely and she had barely walked a block. At least she remembered her umbrella. Her giant, white and pink polka dot umbrella.   
  
        She walked up to a cross walk and mashed the button over and over, as if that would make the light turn green any faster. The water was seeping into her shoes, soaking her socks.  _Great, I have to walk two miles with gross wet socks. Isn't this just the best day ever._  She tapped a foot in the puddle in front of her to pass the time but all that did was make her shoe even wetter. She groaned audibly in annoyance.  
  
        Clarke heard the sound of feet splashing through puddles behind her. She turned around and lifted her umbrella to see who it was. A curly haired, freckle faced guy walked up beside her and clicked the crosswalk button. She noticed that the only protection from the downpour was a windbreaker without a hood. She felt sorry for him because she was miserable with a full coat and umbrella.   
  
        "Hey, uh, do you want to share my umbrella while we wait?" Clarke asked awkwardly. She was usually good with talking to people, but not necessarily to cute guys.  
  
        The guy hesitated for a moment, "Are you sure?"  
  
        "Yeah, you've only got a windbreaker, I feel kinda bad for you. Plus there is more than enough room under here." Clarke tipped her umbrella up, inviting him to come over.  
  
        The guy smiled and walked over. It was a shy smile, not something she would expect out of a guy that looks like he does. He had to crouch to fit under the umbrella so Clarke held her arm up higher to accommodate his height.  
  
        "Thank you so much...?" He paused and looked at her expectantly.  
  
        It took a second for Clarke to get it, "Oh, Clarke."  
  
        "Well thank you, Clarke. I'm Bellamy." Bellamy stuck his hand out to her. Clarke shook his hand. It surprised her because she thought nobody did that anymore. It was refreshing.  
  
        "So Bellamy, where are you headed?" Clarke asked.  
  
        "Home. I've been out all day and I still have about two miles left." Bellamy sounded like he was trying to hold back his misery.  
  
        "Hey me too. Well I mean the two miles thing. Where do you live?" Clarke immediately realized how weird her question was, "Wait, sorry that was a weird question. I promise I'm not creepy." She tried to explain herself but she just came off as more flustered.  
  
        "No it's fine, you don't look like the creepy type," he joked. "I live at Ark Apartments."  
  
        "No way."  
  
        "Wait, do you live there too?" Bellamy asked in disbelief.  
  
        "Yeah! What a coincidence." Clarke paused for a moment, then suggested, "Since we're going to the same place, we might as well share the umbrella for the rest of the way."  
  
        "If you're sure, that would be great." Bellamy had given up being humble and polite, it was pouring so he would be stupid to say no.  
  
        "I have one condition, though." Clarke stated.  
  
        "Oh?"  
  
        "You have to hold the umbrella, because you're too tall and my arm is getting tired." She extended the umbrella towards him and smiled expectantly.  
  
        "Fine, but only because you've got a pretty face." He said jokingly, and seemingly without a second thought. Clarke gave it more than a second thought.  _Is this interaction even real?_ She thought. She was at a loss for words, but Bellamy seemed at ease.  
  
        The light turned green and they set out on their two mile trek home. Clarke used this opportunity to just walk, Bellamy was basically leading the way so she didn't have to look where she was going. She was able to look down and shield her eyes from the rain that was now blowing sideways. After a few minutes of silence Clarke decided that she couldn't stand the awkwardness.  
  
        "So why didn't you wear a real jacket today?" She asked.  
  
        "Well the weather seemed okay this morning I, being the idiot that I am, did not check the weather before I left." Bellamy was a little defensive, while being self depricating.  
  
        "Normally I would try to tell you that you're probably not an idiot, but honestly that was a little dumb." Clarke laughed at him good heartedly.  
  
        "A little?"  
  
        "Yeah just a little." They were both laughing now.  
  
        "At least my shoes are waterproof though." He pointed at her soaking wet sneakers with his free hand.  
  
        "Hey! It's not my fault guys' shoes are made better!" Clarke defended her poor shoes.  
  
        "Touche." Bellamy responded.  
  
        "Oh come on, who says 'touche?'" This was the second time that Bellamy's words surprised Clarke.  
  
        " _I_  do. What is this, 'bash on Bellamy?'"   
  
        "I was nice enough to let you stay under my umbrella, I can make fun of you as much as I want." She said confidently.  
  
        "Oh yeah? Seeing as I have control of your umbrella, I could do this," he ran ahead of her a few paces, leaving her in the rain, "and there's nothing you can do about it." Clarke stopped in her tracks with her mouth wide open.  
  
        "Bellamy!" Clarke squealed. Bellamy walked back over to her and placed the umbrella above her head once again. She lightly punched his arm, "Meanie."  
  
        "You were making fun of me, I had to retaliate." He nudged her shoulder with his.  
  
        "Fine," Clarke couldn't help but laugh, "now we're even."  
  
        They walked for fifteen more minutes until they finally reached the apartment complex. Clarke took out her key while Bellamy continued to shield her from the rain. They got into the warm lobby and stood there dripping. Bellamy closed the umbrella and handed it to Clarke.  
  
        "Well thank you again for letting me walk with you Clarke."  
  
        "No problem," she made eye contact with him but looked away.  
  
        "And sorry about getting you soaked." Bellamy apologized, although Clarke could tell from his smile that he wasn't that sorry.  
  
        "I guess it's okay." Clarke sighed over dramatically.  
  
        "How about, to make it up to you, you come up to my apartment and dry off. I'll even make us some hot chocolate." Bellamy offered. He casually draped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
        Clarke looked up at him and said, "You know what? I think I'll actually take you up on that."


End file.
